


Rise of the Next Quirkless Hero: Burning Gundam!

by jsimmons8604



Category: G Gundam, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ashido Mina, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Challenge Accepted, Childhood Friends, Confident Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Supportive Bakugou Katsuki, Supportive Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsimmons8604/pseuds/jsimmons8604
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. Quirkless. But, he's always had dreams of being a Hero. Will his Quirkless status prevent that? Not at all. He aspires to be like his idol, Master Asia, also known as the Number 2 Hero Master Gundam. And Master Gundam is also Quirkless.Follow Izuku's journey, as he gets spotted and trained by Master Gundam in the ways of the school of the Undefeated of the East.Crossposted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. A Different Beginning

"I don't have a Quirk, Kacchan," Izuku Midoriya said sadly to his best friend, Katsuki Bakugo. The latter had asked how his appointment had gone, where he would find out his Quirk. "The doctor said I wasn't going to get one." At first, the other boy looked on in disbelief. Then, a few thoughts crossed his mind.

_He's just a useless Deku_ , one of the voices in his head said. _He'll drag you down_. However, there was another, much louder voice, overruling that one. It caused the boy to smile wildly at his green-haired friend.

"Well, that just means you've got to train extra hard if you wanna keep being my sidekick," he snickered. "Then, when we make it as Heroes, you can be the Number 2, like that other Quirkless Hero, Master Gundam. While I'm Number One like All Might. Now, c'mon, Dekiru. If you don't stop moping around, I'll change your nickname to Deku!"

The greenette, happy that his friend accepted that he was Quirkless, smiled brightly as he followed the other boy. Everyone believed he could do it. The doctor, though he said being a Hero would be difficult Quirkless, agreed with his mom, Inko, that he could be a Hero like Master Gundam. And now Kacchan did, too.

*****

"I can't believe we get to meet Master Gundam today," Izuku said, excitedly, as he and Bakugo walked behind their mothers, Inko and Mitsuki. The two eight year olds had been looking forward to this visit once their mothers had promised they'd get a tour as a late birthday present for Katsuki and early one for Izuku when Master Gundam opened his new office in Musutafu in mid-May.

True to their word, they had managed the feat, and it hadn't been as expensive as they thought it would be. It also helped that Hisashi, Inko's husband, had gotten a substantial raise from his overseas job, as well as some vacation time coming up in time for Izuku's actual birthday. Both Izuku and Inko were looking forward to some well needed time from the Midoriya patriarch. They both understood how important his overseas job was, but he always made time to come home a few times a year, and video called at least once a week.

But right now, Izuku was alongside his best friend as they made their way to the Number Two Hero's Agency. Although they both loved All Might, Master Gundam had quickly taken place as Izuku's favorite Hero since they were both Quirkless. A dream to be a Hero was attainable for the boy, and, with Katsuki at his side, they were going to be the best Heroes ever.

As for Katsuki, that little voice that had initially intruded on his thoughts when Izuku told Katsuki he was Quirkless, and the other boy had momentary dark thoughts, had vanished. He saw how serious his friend was about being a Hero, Quirk or no Quirk, and they trained as much as they could. Obviously, the more they grew up, the more workouts they could do to prepare themselves for UA High, which is where they both planned to go.

Both boys were brought out of their out thoughts by the arrival to the Gundam Agency. They looked at one another excitedly again as they followed behind their mothers into the Agency.

*****

"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to actual meet Master Gundam," Inko said to the two boys as they all left the Agency. It had been a bit of a bummer that they had just missed the Number Two Hero, as he had been called away by an emergency Villain attack, and his Agency had been rather close. But both boys took it in stride, understanding that the Hero was needed.

"It's okay, Auntie," Katsuki was the first to speak. "He's going to go kick those Villains' butts!"

"Yea!" Izuku followed up. "Master Gundam is so cool!" He pumped his fist in the air, which Katsuki mimicked, causing the two mothers to chuckle. Their sons were turning out well. Though Katsuki was a little brash (mostly due to Mitsuki's own personality), they were both growing up to be good young men, with truly Heroic spirits.

What neither mother realized was how Heroic of a spirit both boys were about to show, and how that would affect their preparations for their Hero Career.


	2. The Pink Girl and a Meeting

As they were walking home from Master Gundam's Agency, Izuku and Katsuki were chatting excitedly about everything they had seen and been able to do during the tour. They still had energy to burn, and it was still fairly early in the day, being just past midday.

"How would you boys like to go play at the park?" Inko asked them. The two friends looked at each other before their smiles widened, and they nodded their heads vigorously. The sight caused the mothers to chuckle among themselves as they changed direction and headed to the nearby park.

Upon arriving, the boys immediately sprinted away to play whichever of their games came to mind. Though, most of the time it was some Hero related game. The two mothers smiled, giving the boys a motherly warning about being careful, before sitting down on the bench not too far from a couple.

The couple smiled at them as they watched the boys go off.

"Well, they definitely look like the two of you," the woman said, smiling. She had pink hair with a dark complexion, and golden eyes. The man beside her chuckled. He was a larger man, with curled horns on his head. He also had a darker complexion, but his horns were about the only other thing that struck out about him.

"We have a daughter around their age," he said. "She went off a little while ago with another group of kids because they asked to play with her. Your boys will probably run in to them."

The couple and the mothers began to speak amicably among themselves, unaware of how connected they were about to be after the day.

*****

"Kacchan, wait up!" Izuku called after his friend, who had sprinted ahead. Katsuki looked back, and gave the greenette a rueful smile.

"C'mon, I thought you were training hard with me," he replied. "You gotta catch up if you're still going to be the Number Two Hero one day." This caused Izuku to gain a second wind, and quickly catch up with the boy. He definitely exerted himself more, though.

"I am, Kacchan," he said. "But you're still faster than me. Probably 'cause you're a little taller."

"Excuses, Dekiru," Katsuki playfully shoved the other boy, causing the two to laugh. The banter between the two was always a favorite among them. It helped drive Izuku, while keeping Katsuki a little more grounded, especially when Izuku found something he was more naturally gifted for, like analysis, and being able to counter Katsuki's (albeit tamed) explosions when they sparred to keep their bodies and minds going as much as they could at their age.

As they continued walking to a more secluded spot to play, Izuku picked up voices nearby. One thing Izuku was slightly better at than Katsuki was hearing lower sounds, though they believed that was due to some partial damaging of Katsuki's hearing due to the use of his explosions. Izuku, ever curious, decided to investigate, with Katsuki now following.

The sight they saw made Izuku clench his fists.

Around the corner, a group of three kids, two boys and one girl, stood over another girl, who was on the ground. The girl on the ground was easily noticeable due to her pink skin and hair. As Izuku and Katsuki got closer, they also saw her horns, and her golden eyes surrounded by black sclera. But it was those eyes that moved Izuku, as they were filled with tears of hurt.

"C'mon! Get up, freak!" one of the boys taunted her, before kicking dirt in her face. That was all Izuku needed for his body to move, and Katsuki, realizing what his best friend was doing, was on his heels.

"Leave her alone!" Izuku said loudly, causing the three who were bullying the pink girl to take a step back. They were at first shocked, before the boy who had just spoken (who seemed to be the leader of the group) scowled at the green-haired boy who had planted himself between the pink girl and her tormentors.

The three tormentors were probably about a year or two older than Izuku and Katsuki, while the pink girl was about their age. She looked up in awe at her green-haired savior, surprise on her face at being protected.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't gotten in the way," the girl tormentor spoke now, though was quickly silenced by Katsuki popping off a few small explosions in his hand.

"Are you sure about that?" he smiled, though the smile was cold, and it sent shivers down the three tormentors' spines. That was nothing compared to the righteous fury radiating off of Izuku. The tormentors steeled themselves for a fight, but were interrupted by another voice.

"And just what do we have going on here?" It caused all of the kids to look in that direction, and all of their jaws dropped at the sight of Master Gundam, the Number Two Pro Hero, approaching the group. The tormentors immediately spoke up, trying to make excuses about how they were playing, it got a little rough, and everything was fine, just a misunderstanding.

Master Gundam, also know as Master Asia, real name Kurosu Shuuji, saw through the lie, and gave the tormentors a cold stare. It caused them to make up an excuse to quickly leave. Master Asia ensured they were out of sight and earshot before turning back to the remaining trio.

"I saw the whole thing happen," he said. "I was about to intervene before you boys did. You were very Heroic just then." His stern face had since shifted into a friendly one. The remaining children, especially Izuku, were completely starstruck. Katsuki was the first to break out of it, and he nudged Izuku. Izuku cleared his head. He had so much to ask, but his mind quickly snapped elsewhere. He instead turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked, extending his hand out her to help her up. Her cheeks became dusted lilac as she took his hand. Once up, she immediately lunged forward, enveloping Izuku in a hug. She was still crying, weeping her thanks to the green haired boy, who had since turned in to a human tomato at the contact. A throat clearing separated the two, but the pink girl still stayed close to her savior.

"What are your names?" Master Asia asked them. Katsuki was the first to step forward.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugo," he said. "Remember the name, because I'm gonna be the Number One Hero!" He then shyly added "sir" at the end. It caused Master Asia to chuckle. The pink girl spoke next.

"My name is Mina Ashido," she said, her spirits up from just a few minutes ago. "I want to be a Hero, too. I want to stop bullies like those kids. I want to show others who may not look 'normal' that there is nothing to be ashamed of." She smiled as she looked over to Izuku. "I want to be like my Hero." This caused the boy to blush again before he, too, spoke.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," he said. "And I want to be a Hero like you, Master Asia. And like All Might. Saving people with a smile like All Might. And..." he paused. Whereas Katsuki was cool with Izuku, and people didn't quite look down at him because of Master Asia showing that a Quirkless person could be a Hero, the Number Two Hero, in fact, Quirkless were still looked down upon by some of the more close-minded people.

"I'm Quirkless, just like you," he continued, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. Izuku looked over to Mina with worry, but instead of a judging look, her eyes were awe-inspired, as if him being Quirkless made her see him in an even better light. He turned his attention back to Master Asia. "You've inspired me, and showed that I could be a Hero, too." There was a fire in his eyes. It made Master Asia smile.

"Well, I have just the offer for you."


	3. An Offer and Moving Forward

Inko and Mitsuki had been enjoying their talk with the couple, finding out their names. The man's name was Tsuno, and the woman's name was Tokeru. However, concern grew on the Ashido's faces when the three kids that had gone to play with their daughter showed back up and quickly left the park, and Mina wasn't with them.

Inko and Mitsuki said they could wait a few minutes and then go and look for the girl, as well as their sons. However, just as they were preparing to do just that, the three children were seen heading toward them, with an elderly man close to them. At first, this concerned the parents, until they were able to get a better look at who he was, their eyes widening.

"Is that Master Gundam, the Number Two Hero?" Tokeru said, being the first among the parents to speak. However, none of the others really had the chance to respond, as the kids quickly ran up to their parents and began speaking excitedly. One thing the parents did note was how close Mina was to Izuku the whole time.

"Good afternoon," the Number Two Pro Hero spoke to the parents as he reached them. The parents were still having a hard time comprehending who was speaking to them, but quickly recovered.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Gundam, sir," Inko was the first to reply, bowing as she did. "My son thinks so much of you. You're his idol." Kurosu chuckled as he held up a hand.

"Please, there's no need to bow," he said. "If anything..." he paused, as he instead bowed to Inko. "You have raised a truly Heroic young man." He straightened up to see the shock return two-fold to everyone's faces at his action. He turned to the other parents and repeated the process. "You have all raised amazing children, who have the utmost potential to go far and be the greatest Heroes."

He then proceeded to tell the parents of the events that transpired. How Mina had been picked on by the older children. She had done her best to stave it off, but was outnumbered and outmatched. And then Izuku and Katsuki came on the scene, and defended the girl, with Izuku having jumped in first, getting in between Mina and the other children.

"Which is why I gave an offer to the children," he finished. "They are all interested, but did say I would need to check with all of you first."

"What is this offer, Master Gundam?" Tsuno asked, intrigued.

"Please, you may all call me Kurosu," he replied. "As for the offer...I would like to personally train them up until the time they are ready to enter UA High, which is where they have all expressed an interest in attending." Again, the parents were baffled. The Number Two Hero wanted to personally train their children to prepare for the Hero course at UA.

"Something further I did not discuss with them," he continued, drawing their attention back. "I never had children of my own. And, though the sidekicks I have are excellent Heroes in their own right, I haven't found anyone able to truly learn my personal fighting style. This is mostly because it relies on Quirkless combat. But," he turned to Inko, "with your son being Quirkless himself, I want to extend an offer to him."

There was a pregnant pause before Kurosu moved on.

"I would like to take young Izuku under my wing and train him in the School of the Undefeated of the East. This would be for the purpose of eventually making him my successor." He turned to the other two children. "This is nothing against the two of you, I assure you. You both have amazing Quirks and potential, but there is only so much I can teach you." The two of them were not upset at all.

"That..." Inko began to say, tears welling up in her eyes, "that would be amazing. I don't know how we could ever make it up to you. How much would lessons be?" She began to plan out budget at this, missing the confused look on Kurosu's face.

"Ma'am, I think you misunderstand," he said. "I'm training them of my own volition. The only expenses out of your pocket would be the dietary necessities of their progress. And even then, I am more than able to assist in anything outside of what you'd normally prepare for and more."

Izuku looked up at the man. He had been told before he could do it. But now, having his idol show that belief, and be willing to train him, and make him his successor. Izuku was on top of the world.

*****

After some more talk in regards to how the training would go, Kurosu exchanged contact information with the parents, and the Ashido's exhanged information with Inko and Mitsuki. It was clear that their children were becoming friends, and it was adorable to them how much Mina fawned over Izuku.

As the families left the park, Kurosu watched with a smile on his face. He would have someone who would carry on his legacy, and be the next great Quirkless Hero.


	4. Katsuki Bakugo Plays Matchmaker

Over the next five years, true to his word, Kurosu trained the three aspiring Heroes. While he honed Izuku in the ways of the Undefeated of the East, Katsuki and Mina trained under Heroes in the Master Gundam agency that fit more to their Quirks and desired fighting styles.

Katsuki proved to be more of an acrobatic fighter, though initially thought he'd be brute strength like All Might. However, after seeing how his Quirk could be utilized (and with a lot of input from Izuku's analysis), everyone came to the realization that Katsuki could do the most by utilizing Aerial techniques.

Mina had gotten into dancing at a young age, even before she met Izuku and Katsuki. So, it became no surprise that styles such as capoeira became second nature to her. Again, Izuku's analysis proved pivotal in her fighting and Quirk utilization with the style.

Izuku made amazing progress with his own fighting techniques, impressing Kurosu. Of course, he wasn't ready for the advanced training, but he was far ahead of where the Number 2 Hero thought he'd be.

During all of this, of course, the group of friends grew closer. This was especially true of Izuku and Mina. What started out as a small bit of puppy love for her Hero soon evolved into true feelings, ones she understood, and not just because he had stood up for her when they were younger.

For Izuku, who was awkward as he could get, and still eventually grow into a fit young man, bordering on becoming a bit of a powerhouse, his feelings had grown as well. He went from complete blushing mess around girls to...well, he was still a complete blushing mess, but he handled it much better now.

And then there was Katsuki. Katsuki knew from the time they had met that the curly-haired pair were going to get together when they were older and truly situated out their feelings. Now it was just a matter of getting the two to admit it to each other. Heavens knows he had heard enough gushing about the pink-skinned girl from his best friend, and, surprisingly enough, how much said girl gushed to Katsuki about Izuku.

So, sometime after they all turned 13, and with the U.A. Entrance Exams a little under two years away, Katsuki decided he would work to get the two together. Thus, began his near year long plan. It mostly consisted of taking himself out of the picture when it came to plans. He'd either cancel last minute, or simply say he was unavailable, while still ensuring the other two still went through with whatever plans they were making.

That part was difficult, because he had to pretty much pound it into the other two's skulls that they could have fun without him. Of course, he had to make sure he didn't do it too often, or make a pattern out of it so they'd get suspicious. While all of this was going on, Izuku and Mina had their own doubts. They each wanted to express their feelings, but something was nagging the both of them.

"Master, do you have a moment?" Izuku said, as he entered the training room where Kurosu trained them. The older man smiled at Izuku, beckoning him inside.

"For my successor, I always have a moment," he responded, which filled Izuku with joy, and just a little bit of pride.

"This is a little personal," he began. "But...what is your take on Heroes and romantic relationships?" The question had caused Kurosu to smile widely.

"I take it this is about Young Ashido, correct?" Izuku's face began to grow bright red, and Kurosu knew he had hit the nail on the head. The older man chuckled before motioning Izuku to take a seat.

"One thing I've learned in life is that you must always live life to the fullest," he said. "Just because you see many Pro's not have family, there isn't anything against it. Is it dangerous? Of course it is. But the real question you must ask yourself at the end of the day is if the feelings you have are worth that risk. Or if it's not, are you willing to pay the price that is loneliness to avoid said risk." He clasped his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Now," he continued. "I believe your friends have made plans for the day, correct?" Izuku nodded, giving his thanks as he left. Of course, Kurosu knew what plans lay in store for his successor, as he had a major hand in putting everything together.

*****

"Hey, Izu," Mina said to her friend and crush. "Are we sure this is the right place?" Izuku looked at his phone to the address Katsuki had given the two for where they were supposed to meet up tonight. He looked back up, checking the building's address, back at his phone, to Mina, then back to the building.

"It's the correct address," Izuku finally said, as the pair looked towards the rather expensive-looking restaurant. "I'll give him a call to make sure he gave us the right address." Mina nodded absently. Not that she wouldn't enjoy a romantic dinner with Izuku at a fancy place like this, but that was, in her opinion, wishful thinking. Just as Izuku was about to dial Katsuki's number, his phone rang.

It was the ash blond himself.

"Kacchan," Izuku answered the phone. "Where are you? Did you give us the wrong address?"

"No, nerd, I didn't give you the wrong address," the other boy responded. There was something about his voice, Izuku noted. It lacked the normal "bite" that Izuku was used to from his best friend. There was a sigh before Katsuki spoke again.

"Look, Izuku," he continued. Something else that caught the grenette off-guard. Katsuki rarely, if ever, called him by his first name. It was usually something like "nerd" or "Dekiru". Izuku cleared his head as Katsuki kept talking. "I'm not making it tonight. I never planned to. Being up front...Master Kurosu and I set you up.

"I see how you look at her," Katsuki stated, making Izuku a little red. "I've heard how you talk about her. Take your shot, brother. Everything's taken care of. Reservation under your name. Got it?" Izuku's mouth was dry as he glanced over at Mina, who was giving him a confused look, unable to hear the conversation.

"Do it, nerd, or else." Katsuki's final words made Izuku smile.

"There's the Kacchan I know," he replied. "Okay. I'll take you up on that." With that, the two boys hung up with one another. Izuku looked over to Mina, and felt his heart swell. He offered his hand to her.

"C'mon," he said, the sweet smile that always made Mina's heart flutter etched on his face. "We apparently have a reservation."


	5. Long Overdue

Mina was still confused as she and Izuku entered the restaurant. They somehow had a reservation, and Mina was still wondering where Katsuki was. Had he canceled last minute again? It had become more prevalent as of late, but nothing that he hadn't been able to explain. Especially the closer they got to the Entrance Exams for UA.

Izuku had been sure to let the ash blond know not to overdue it. That he needed to relax and unwind, too. It seemed to get through to Katsuki for a little while, before he was talking about training again.

Back to the present, however, and Mina was still confused over their supposed reservation. There was also something Izuku wasn't saying after his talk with Katsuki. Hadn't even mentioned if the other boy had cancelled again or not.

However, when Izuku had offered his hand, she took it. It wasn't like it was something they hadn't done before, but this time it felt different. As if that wishful thinking from earlier had some merit to it this time.

He had still remained silent since his announcement that they had a reservation, but was smiling, which always made Mina's heart flutter. But there was more to his smile than just the happiness of hanging out with friends. There was that fire of determination in his eyes, as well as some nervousness.

They approached the host, who looked at them a little confused (probably because two teens were here alone), but professional nevertheless.

"A reservation?" he asked, to which Izuku nodded.

"Yes, sir," Izuku responded. "Should be under Midoriya." The host nodded briefly before scanning his book. After just a moment, he spotted the name. His eyebrows furrowed as he read further, but then his eyes lit up.

"Ah, yes. Perfect," he stated. "Please follow me." There seemed to be a pep in his step as he lead the two teens to their seat. He showed them the seating: a smaller booth that seemed only large enough to give them the vaguest sense of personal space between the two. Izuku sighed at this, chuckling.

"Thank you, sir," Izuku said to the host as he and Mina took their seats.

"My pleasure," the host responded. "Master Kurosu wishes you both a great dinner, and that everything is taken care of. Enjoy." With that, the host left them. Mina was stunned by the man's words. She looked over to Izuku, who was...less stunned. Which meant he knew something about it. Had that been what his conversation with Katsuki was about?

Once they had settled, Mina spoke up.

"Izu," she said, her voice curious, and a bit nervous. "What's going on?" Izuku moved closer to her, and she instinctively moved closer to him.

"Mina," he said. "I didn't plan this. But, I don't know if I would have gotten the courage to, so Kacchan and Master Kurosu set us up so I could. That's what I was talking about with Kacchan about." There was a pause, and realization dawned on Mina's face. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much, but she had a pretty good idea of where this could be heading. All else failed, she would confess herself.

"I really like you, Mina," Izuku continued. "As more than a friend. I have for some time now. Probably even since we met, even if I didn't know what those feelings meant back then. I do now. And...I know it may sound early to say something like this, but, like I've said, I've been holding them for a long time." He looked her in the eye, emerald meeting gold. She felt her lip tremble.

"I love you, Mina/Izu," they said at the same time. Then, both of their eyes widened as the words processed in their heads. Izuku leaned forward, and Mina followed suit. The kiss was chaste for the most part, but there was still a fire that both felt upon the contact. When they parted, they looked at each other. Mina smiled as she moved closer to him, and he adjusted so they were flush with one another.

They were brought out of their own comfortable aura by a throat clearing. They looked up to see one of the restaurant's waiters smiling ruefully at the them.

"Are the happy couple ready to order, or would like a few minutes?" The two blushed in a bit of embarrassment, but made no move to separate. They ordered drinks, but asked for a few minutes to order their food. The waiter got it taken care of before heading off to return after a few minutes.

Izuku turned to look at Mina.

"How about we enjoy this date?" he said, making Mina smile wider and hold back a girlish giggle.

*****

"Just because you and Young Ashido are dating now, doesn't mean I expect you to slack any on your training," Master Kurosu said as they prepared for training for the day. At first, Mina and Izuku looked at one another, surprised that their Master had figured it out before being told.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Kurosu laughed. "It was going to happen. Young Bakugo and I just helped to...expedite it. Overdue in my opinion." Kurosu was joined in his laughter by Katsuki. Izuku just sighed and shook his head before taking Mina's hand.

"And I can't thank either of you enough," Izuku said, bringing a still to the laughter. The mirth was still present, but Kurosu and Katuski listened to Izuku's sincere gratitude. "And we promise. This isn't going to hold us back."

"Good," Kurosu said. "Only a month until the Exams. I know you're all ready, but that doesn't mean you can't do more. Let's begin."


End file.
